Giselle "Danse" Dvorak
Giselle "Danse" Dvorak is a dance choreographer that Jem and the Holograms meet when Video takes them to Heaven House, a home that runaway teens can go to for help or shelter. In "Jem and the Holograms" You have to be clear that Danse is not a Hologram but a friend but she participates alot like at Halloween and Haven House at the benefit that Jem performed at for Haven House. Danse is like dance but she is from Yugoslavia in one episode she went to Yugoslavia and found her Father who she met for the first time. She is a ballerina and she listens to the radio in the episode KJEM and helps to exercise the Starlight Girls like Lila. This is actually Aja's job but we don't know what Aja is doing all the time. Danse has many colors in her hair, she is shown in pictures to be missing some colors so some must not be natural. Danse is always really kind and helps run-away children in Music Awards and she helps to take children to concerts and helped Danny who was running away from his really mean Father in one episode. We don't see Danny afterwards so Danse looks after him at Haven House. She has many songs and is in many episodes. Songs are "When It's Only Me In The Music" and "Music and Danse" she fell in love with Robin Hood but she left him behind in England and fell in love with a blind man and fell in love with a ballerina from Yugoslavia called Stephen. But a man fell in love with Danse who was the leader and nearly had Jem arrested to keep Danse at his ballet school because Danse looks like her mother who was part of the school but she disappeared. Danse isn't like Kimber because she doesn't play but Kimber plays and Danse doesn't. She is always kind and Kimber can sometimes not be like when she was mean to Jerrica and she had an argument with Rio and Danse doesn't. Danse was trapped on a raft after they got on a boat which was controlled by Eric's friend Techrat and it was a trap and they got to the concert on time which was really lucky ad it was good because they threw tomatoes at Clash. Who was secretly pretending to be Jem. There was an episode like that but it was reversed! Everyone was disguised except Jem but Danse wasn't here but Video was so it can be a little confusing. But it was a trap by The Misfits but not Stormer and a rich man who was selfish but Jetta put him in a closet to stop him interferring and they sang "Who Is She?". I have to say that Danse wasn't in this episode. Which is strange because all the other characters were in it, including Video, and that's alot of characters. Danse did appear in a later episode where she broke her leg ice-skating on a pond for a video about Friendship. It was a Christmass Tree card that fell on her and she was hospitalized but she tried her best and then she was okay and so was her friend Sisco. He nearly drowned though but Danse saved him with her wheelchair becauserherleg was broken and she couldn't sand up. Later a Halloween Pumpkin fell on Danse but she was okay because she fell through they hole! The episode was about the Starlight Girl Terry who hadn't been seen much before and that's good because we only see Deidra, Bonee Chrisy Ashley most of the time so it was a change. Danse was in that epsiode though. Danse's mother was a famous dancer who moved from Yugoslavia to the United States while she was still pregnant with Danse. After her father dies, her mother goes missing from Yugoslavia. Its unknown if Danse's mother is still alive or dead. This was never revealed on the show, but it was mentioned when she disappeared in The homeland of the heart. Despite her tragic past, she grew up and developed the same love for dance and the arts like her mother did. She too eventually followed in her mother's footsteps and became a professional dancer. Danse even started to perform with Jem and The Holograms, with her dance routines. Later, Danse offers to help out the Holograms in their attempt to win a music video competition demonstrating good will to others, where she intends to ice skate. However, she injures her leg after a prop tree falls on her during practice and is hospitalized. During rehabilitation, Danse displays a serious lack of confidence in herself. It takes a couple of accidents with a blind patient for her to regain her sense of hope, afterwards she works hard to rehabilitate her leg. When she is ready, she returns to complete the video and the Holograms win the contest. Danse later returns to her home country, where she discovers that her father is in fact alive. Info Personality Danse is an extremely friendly and outgoing person, with a large heart. She usually has a positive personality and is usually easygoing. She hardly gets mad at anyone and because of her personality and beauty she usually has a lot of boyfriends just like Kimber Benton. One of her boyfriends is Stefan. She is very sympathetic to others and willing to help her friends out. Like Jerrica Benton, Danse also runs her own foundation for runaway children and orphans. Appearance Danse usually wears her original dancing suit and tights which she wears throughout the series. Her suit is purple and she wears red lipstick. She also has blue, yellow, orange, and pink hair. On Sora's Team Danse loves giving dance lessons to members that loves to do what she loves. And also as Jem and the Holograms, she's one of the top leaders but over a high class than them. Category:Jem and the Holograms characters Category:Dancers Category:Lovers Category:Fun-Loving characters Category:Bosses Category:Peaceful characters Category:Beautiful heroines Category:Pure of Heart Category:Humans Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Daughters Category:Sora's Team Category:Non-Disney characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Cartoon characters Category:Iconic characters Category:Top Leaders of The Team Category:S-Class characters Category:A-Class characters Category:Main Members Category:Characters Category:Living characters Category:European characters Category:Yugoslavian characters Category:Females Category:Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Dance Combat Users